15 Października 2011
TVP 1 06:00 TELEZAKUPY 06:20 Tropiciele zagadek - Zagadka zaginionego kryminału, odc. 25 (The Missing Mystery Book); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Marta mówi! - Psi przekręt, odc. 7 (Martha and the Canine Caper); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota - 9.03, 9.12; Wiadomości: 9.00, 10.00; Pogoda: 9.07, 10.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Orlik w grze; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Cud narzędzie, odc. 17 (Wonder tool); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Czarodzieje z Waverly Place - Nowa pracownica, odc. 7 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Jonas Brothers - Koncert (Jonas Brothers - The Concert Experience); film muzyczny kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:40 Teraz Miki! - Wielorybnicy, odc. 19 (The Whalers); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Jak to działa - odc. 6; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Wyznania gwiazdki z Hollywood (True Confessions of a Hollywood Starlet); dramat kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Tim Matheson; wyk.:Valerie Bertinelli, Ian Nelson, Joanna "Jojo" Levesque; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 6/13; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 SuperKabarety - Opole bisuje!; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 16:45 Pogodni - odc. 70; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:35 Rezydencja - odc. 15 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Rezydencja - odc. 16 - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Opole 2011 na bis - kabarety; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Powtórka najlepszych skeczy z tegorocznego kabaretonu podczas 48 Krajowego Festiwalu Polskiej Piosenki w Opolu 19:10 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Skierka, odc. 12 (Blinki, Star Girl); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Koszyc; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) - txt - str.777; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1989); reż.:Stven Spielberg; wyk.:Harrison Ford, Sean Connery, Alison Doody, River Phoenix; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Męska rzecz... - K - 19 (K - 19: The Widowmaker) - txt - str.777 kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania, Niemcy, Kanada (2002); reż.:Kathryn Bigelow; wyk.:Harrison Ford, Liam Neeson, Peter Sarsgaard; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Pogodni - odc. 71; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Kino nocnych marków - Ocaleni - odc. 5/7 (ep. 5); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Kino nocnych marków - Ocaleni - odc. 6/7 (ep. 6); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Kino nocnych marków - Glee - odc. 6 (Vitamin D); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Sierociniec dla Orangutanów seria II - odc. 7 / 10 (Orangutan diary - ep. 7 / 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Niezwykłe zwierzęta - Asy przestworzy - odc. 8 / 10 (Extraordinary animals - seria 2 - ep. 8 / 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 631 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 632 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 33 Klasówka (Le Petit Nicolas ep. La composition d'arithmetique); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Pankot i Kotpan przedstawiają: "Czupurek"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Egipskie mumie zwierząt - odc. 2 (Egypt's Animal Mummies - ep. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 21; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 22; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 23; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 24; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (11) gość: Ewa Wencel; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1891; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 37 "Pierwsza praca Tomka" - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (71); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Grecja (47); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Pogodni - odc. 70; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 18; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 18; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland - Bitwa; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kino relaks - Tylko mnie kochaj - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Ryszard Zatorski; wyk.:Maciej Zakościelny, Julia Wróblewska, Agnieszka Grochowska, Agnieszka Dygant, Grażyna Szapołowska, Jan Frycz, Marcin Bosak, Dominika Kluźniak, Tomasz Karolak, Przemysław Sadowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - L jak Laskowik, T jak TEY - Najlepiej nam było przed wojną; program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Pogodni - odc. 71; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Psy 2. Ostatnia krew - txt - str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Cezary Pazura, Magdalena Dandourian, Artur Żmijewski, Walerij Prijomychow, Siergiej Szakurow, Edward Lubaszenko, Jan Machulski, Jerzy Zelnik, Aleksander Bednarz; Dozwolone od lat 18 02:25 Wojna fasolowa (Milagro Beanfield War); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1988); reż.:Robert Redford; wyk.:Sonia Braga, Chick Vennera, John Heard; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Korei Południowej - studio 07.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Korei Południowej - sesja kwalifikacyjna 08.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Korei Południowej - studio 08.15 Beyblade (5) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg (31) - serial animowany 09.15 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (7) - serial animowany 09.45 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów - magazyn piłkarski 10.15 Ewa gotuje (139) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (6) - program rozrywkowy 12.45 Miłość i frytki - komedia, USA 1998 14.40 Się kręci - magazyn kulturalny 15.00 Się kręci - ekstra (5) - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Noc w muzeum - film przygodowy, USA 2006 17.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (3) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Daleko od noszy - szpital futpolowy (42) - serial komediowy 20.00 Gliniarz z Beverly Hills 2 - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1987 22.25 Bruno - komedia, USA 2009 00.00 Teksańska masakra piłą mechaniczną: Następne pokolenie - horror komediowy, USA 1994 02.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.10 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Kobieta na krańcu świata 3 (6) - program krajoznawczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Na Wspólnej (1486, 1487) - serial obyczajowy 12.35 Układ warszawski (6) - serial kryminalny 13.35 Ugotowani 2 - program rozrywkowy 14.35 Top Model. Zostań modelką 2 - reality show 15.40 Prosto w serce (144, 145) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 4 (6) - reality show 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Mam talent! 4 - program rozrywkowy 21.40 Znów mam 17 lat - komedia, USA 2009 23.45 Coś - horror SF, USA 1982 01.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.10 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:45 To był dzień - program informacyjny 5:35 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 6:00 M.A.S.K. - odc. 62, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 6:30 M.A.S.K. - odc. 63, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 7:00 M.A.S.K. - odc. 64, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 7:30 Digimon - odc. 10, serial animowany, Francja, Japonia, USA 8:00 Ryzykanci 3 - odc. 13, USA 2001 9:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 35, serial animowany, USA 1969-1976 9:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 36, serial animowany, USA 1969-1976 10:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 37, serial animowany, USA 1969-1976 10:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 38, serial animowany, USA 1969-1976 11:00 Galileo - odc. 240 12:00 mała Czarna - odc. 310 13:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:30 Ryzykanci 3 - odc. 14, USA 2001 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga 16:40 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 17:20 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 18:00 Chile - operacja "Nadzieja" - film dokumentalny 19:00 Galileo - odc. 242 20:00 Eskorta - komedia, USA 1994 22:05 Kroniki facetów z klasą - Kroniki Jerzego Kryszaka z Grabiny - odc. 2, Polska 2010 23:05 Piękny bokser - dramat biograficzny, Tajlandia 2003 1:35 Daleko od domu - thriller, USA 1989 3:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 3:35 To był dzień - program informacyjny 4:25 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 4:50 Zakończenie programu TV 6 10:00 Różowa Pantera 10:25 Różowa Pantera 10:50 Telezakupy 11:15 Muzyczne Listy 12:05 Mam talent - wersja amerykańska 13:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska 14:00 Inspektor Gadget 14:30 Łebski Harry 15:00 Inspektor Gadget 15:30 Łebski Harry 16:00 So you think you can dance? 17:00 Paszport do świata mody 18:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska 19:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska 20:00 Włatcy móch 20:30 Włatcy móch 21:00 Mam talent - wersja amerykańska 22:00 Must Be The Music - Tylko muzyka 23:00 Jazda figurowa 00:00 Zamiana Żon 01:00 Muzyczne listy 02:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:05 Magazyn lekkoatletyczny 7:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:05 Siatkówka - Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz finałowy 10:00 Rugby - Puchar Świata - 1. mecz półfinałowy: Walia - Francja 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 Rugby - Puchar Świata - 1. mecz półfinałowy: Walia - Francja 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:05 Siatkówka - Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz finałowy 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:05 Siatkówka - Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz finałowy 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej ATP Masters Series w Szanghaju - 2. mecz półfinałowy 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej ATP Masters Series w Szanghaju - 2. mecz półfinałowy 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:05 Magazyn golfowy - magazyn sportowy 17:30 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Stal Mielec - MMTS Kwidzyn 19:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 19:05 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Stal Mielec - MMTS Kwidzyn 19:30 Rugby - Puchar Narodów Europy - mecz: Polska - Czechy 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:05 Rugby - Puchar Narodów Europy - mecz: Polska - Czechy 21:30 Magazyn lekkoatletyczny 22:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 22:05 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Atletico Madryt - MKB Veszprém KC 1:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:19 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07.45 Odkryj Małopolskę na rowerze 07.58 Pogoda w regionie 08.00 Kronika kulturalna 08.05 Wiara i życie - program katolicki 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08.45 Kalejdoskop regionalny 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:15 Infonuta; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:53 Pogodni - odc. 69; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Tu kultura - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 38 (odc. 38); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Zdrowie na talerzu - wieprzowina - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:44 Pogodni - odc. 71; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17.00 Pogoda w regionie 17.05 Kontrapunkt - studio dokumentu i reportażu 17.30 Magazyn Akademicki 17.45 Pod Tatrami 17.55 MOPS - mosty pomocy 18.05 Szpital nadziei - reportaż 18.25 Jak uniknąć mandatu/Omiń korki 18.30 Kronika 18.45 Pogoda w regionie 18.50 Tematy dnia 19.00 Pogoda w regionie 19.05 Parafia z sercem 19.25 Telezakupy 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Mówisz Mosz - odc. 6; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21.45 Kronika 21.55 Pogoda w regionie 22.00 Speed 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:23 Droga Carli (The rise of the First Lady); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); reż.:Marc Berdugo; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:27 Świadkowie XX wieku - Nauczyciele; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:29 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:56 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:24 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:56 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:08 Mówisz Mosz - odc. 6; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:38 Tu kultura - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:09 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:36 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:03 Mówisz Mosz - odc. 6; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:59 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:28 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 38 (odc. 38); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Zdrowie na talerzu - wieprzowina - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TV Polonia 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 276* Memento mori; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 277* Wymodlona; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 278* Donos; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 279* Zabłąkani; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 280* Kuszenie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o dziku: Cena niezależności; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 7/13 - Kocury - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 11/18* - Hasło; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 47 - Tajemnicze śledztwo - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 450 - Nowe otwarcie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 45 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Opole 2006 na bis - K.Kowalewski, W.Gołas; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL (58); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress, Na żywo 17:25 M jak miłość - odc. 839; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Papieski reporter. Film o Marku Skwarnickim; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Woldan; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Na stokach Kilimandżaro; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 5/13* - Braterstwo; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 21:35 Koncert Galowy "Za Zasługi dla Polski i Polaków poza granicami Kraju"; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Kino Mistrzów - Jańcio Wodnik; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Franciszek Pieczka, Grażyna Błęcka Kolska, Bogusław Linda, Katarzyna Aleksandrowicz, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Wiesław Cichy, Renata Pałys; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 839; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Na stokach Kilimandżaro; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 01:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Ranczo - odc. 45* - Wymiana międzypokoleniowa; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 450 - Nowe otwarcie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Koncert Galowy "Za Zasługi dla Polski i Polaków poza granicami Kraju"; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Zdzisław Maklakiewicz; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVS 06.15 Telezakupy 07.30 Sekrety natury 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Kuchnia po śląsku 10.30 Muzyczny Relaks 11.25 Sindbad 11.55 Emil z Loenebergi 12.25 Kuchenna metamorfoza 13.25 Być jak milioner 13.55 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 15.20 Bonanza 16.25 Propozycje do VIPO 16.40 Koncert życzeń 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Kuchnia po śląsku 18.35 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.20 Tonące miasto 21.10 Na tropie zbrodni 21.40 Film TVS 23.00 Film erotyczny 01.05 Kuchnia po śląsku 01.40 Propozycje do VIPO 01.55 Shabaash India 02.20 Prekursorzy 02.50 W świecie nauki 03.20 Muzyczny Relaks 04.10 VIPO 05.00 Propozycje do VIPO 05.12 Short - świat w pigułce